dirtybombfandomcom-20200222-history
Stoker/Quotes
=Voice Commands= The following dictates the Stoker voice commands. Statements Enemy Weakened *"The enemy is weakened." *"Goodness, look at them go." *"Enemy is weakened!" *"Enemy running away." *"Enemy is scarpering!" *"Enemy in full flight!" All Clear *"Looks clear." *"No bad hats in sight." *"All clear." *"Can't see a thing." Incoming *"Incoming." *"Gracious. We've done it now." *"They appear irate." *"TAKE COVER!" *"INCOMING!" I'm on Defense *"I'm on Defense." I'm Attacking *"I'm Attacking." Requests Medic! *"Medic!" *"Need a Medic!" *"Get me a Medic!" *"NEED MEDIC!" Ammo! *"Need Ammo." *"Ammo, please." *"I need Ammo!" *"Low Ammo here" *"Out of Ammo." *"GIVE ME AMMMMMMO!" Backup *"Need backup." *"Requesting Backup." *"Needing backup." *"I need backup!" *"NEED BACKUP!" Ready Up *"Ready up." *"Ready up, if you will." *"Oh don't be a bore, ready up will you?" *"F6, it's more more less in the middle, at the top." *"Come on, chaps. Ready up." Cover Me *"Cover me!" *"Cover me, OK?" *"Cover me, alright?" *"COVER MEEEE!" Commands Follow Me *"Follow me!" *"Come on, follow me!" Let's Go *"Let's go!" *"This way!" *"Go, go!" *"Chop chop, come along now!" *"Tick tock, come on!" Clear the Route *"Clear the route ahead." *"Clear the route!" *"Clear the path!" *"CLEAR THE BLOODY PATH!" Defend the Objective! *"Defend that objective." *"DEFEND THE BLOODY OBJECTIVE!" Disarm the C4! *"Disarm C4." *"Disarm that C4!" *"DISARM THAT BLOODY C4!" Clear the Mines! *"Clear mines!" *"Are you deaf? Clear the mines." *"Get those bloody mines cleared." *"CLEAR GODDAMN MINES!" Reinforce the Attack! *"Reinforce the offense!" *"Reinforce the damn offense!" Reinforce the Defense! *"Reinforce defense!" *"Reinforce the bloody defense!" Team/Global Yes! *"Yes." *"Ah yes." *"Roger that." *"Affirmative" *"Wilco." *"Yeah!" *"Yessss!" *"Oh Aye!" *"AW HELL YESS!" *"YESSSSSSS!" No! *"No." *"No, Sir." *"No way." *"Negative." *"That's a negative." *"Noooooh." *"Bloody hell no." *"Absolutely not." *"Nah." *"Are you nuts? No." *"No, you imbecile." *"Oh bugger off, no." *"HELL NO!" *"NO BLOODY WAY!" Thank You *"Thanks!" *"Thank you." *"Most kind." *"Thanks a lot." *"Cheers." *"Cheers, chum." *"Much obliged." You’re Welcome! *"You're welcome." *"You're very welcome." *"Oh it was nothing." *"On the house." *"Don't give it another thought." Sorry *"Sorry!" *"That was me." *"Oh I say, what rotten luck." *"Sucks to be you, eh? Which is awful, of course." *"I AM sorry." *"Beg pardon." *"Entirely my fault." *"My bad!" Oops *"Ah." *"Ohhhh." *"Oh dear." *"That's...unfortunate." *"Oh dearie me." *"Oh, bad luck." *"Crikey." *"Hell's bells." Global Hi! *"Good day." *"Hello." *"Hi." *"Well hello." *"How do you do?" *"Good to see you." Bye *"Bye bye." *"Toodle-pip." *"Later." *"Goodbye." *"Ta-tah." Great Shot! *"Good shot." *"Good shot that." *"Oh I say, nice shot." *"Ohhh lovely shot." *"That's a fine shot." *"Tremendous shot." *"Nice shooting." Aw Yeah! *"YESS!" *"OH YESSS!" *"Oh yes." *"Oh, will you look at that!" *"I say!" *"Tremendous." *"Take that!" *"That's the ticket." Good Game *"Good game." *"Good game, chaps." Hold Your Fire! *"Hold fire!" *"STOP SHOOTING!" Objectives Command acknowledged *"Command acknowledged!" Command declined *"Command declined!" Escort the EV *"Escort the EV." *"Escort our EV!" *"ESCORT THE DAMN EV!" Destroy the Primary Objective! *"Destroy the primary objective!" Destroy the Secondary Objective! *"Destroy the secondary objective!" Repair the EV! *"Repair the EV!" *"Get the EV repaired!" *"Repair the damn EV!" *"Repair the bloody EV!" *"Get the damn EV repaired!" Stop the EV *"Stop that EV!" *"Stop the damn EV!" *"Immobilise the EV!" *"KILL THE BLOODY EV!" Taunts Cough *"AHEM!" *"COUGH!" Bored *"Oh what a beastly bore." Sarcastic *"Oh SNAP." *"Awww, look at you all dressed up as soldiers. That's cute." *"What a ray of sunshine you are." You're dead! *"Can you smell something burning?" *"Why you got to get all up in my grill, eh?" Farewell *"That's quite enough from you." I'm the greatest! *"Empty threats aren't really my style." Uninterested *"Tra la la." *"Okeydokey then." Screw You! *"You're like a bad penny." *"You're not nearly as cute as you think, you know." Special Taunts *"Oh, bugger off." *"You're starting to annoy me." *"Oh, NOW you're listening." *"No, I, er, don't smoke." *"Nice bit of kit, that." *"Slack effort, that." *"I say." =Voice Responses= Voice Responses are contextually triggered lines that play after the player has achieved something. Objective Related Responses Arming the C4 *"I'm arming C4!" *"Arming C4!" *"ARMING THE C4!" Disarming the C4 *"Disarming C4!" *"Disarming the C4!" *"I'm disarming C4!" C4 disarmed *"I say, bad luck." *"I appear to have defused your thingy. Sorry about that." Repairing the Objective *"Repairing the Objective." *"Repairing Objective." *"I'm repairing the Objective!" *"REPAIRING OBJECTIVE!" *"REPAIRING THE OBJECTIVE!" Ability Related Responses Throwing Molotov Grenade *"Flame on!" *"I'll burn 'em out." *"Molotovs ahoy!" *"Ah, the great British barbecue." *"Molotov!" *"Napalm!" *"Fire all over the shop!" *"You're all just fuel to me." *"Bonfire ahoy!" *"Always wanted to be a fireman." *"INCENDIARY!" *"POPPING INCENDIARY!" *"INCENDIARY OUT!" Deploying Ammo Station *"Ammo Station here." *"Setting up Ammo Station." *"Here's an Ammo Station. " *"Ammo Station. Like a candy store for hungry young guns." *"AMMO STATION UP!" *"DEPLOYING AMMO STATION!" Kill Related Responses Killing 3 enemies in single life *"I've done for three of you. Going to do anything about it?" *Three of you down, all my own work too." Killing 5 enemies in single life *"Five you down. I don't like to boast but..." *"I just got five of you. Ponder that, if you will." Killing enemy with melee weapon *"Ouch. Looks sore." *"Clumsy of me." *"Oops. Did it again." *"The dead shall not rise today." *"This will only hurt a moment." Weapon Related Responses Reloading *"Reloading!" *"Changing Mag!" *"I'm reloading!" *"I'm changing mag!" Taking Fire *"Taking fire." *"I'm taking fire here." *"Takin' rounds here." *"TAKING FIRE!" Shooting from EV/static machinegun *"DAKAKAKAKAKAKAH!" *"DUGGA DUGGA DUGGA DUGGA ahem...DUGGA DUGGA DUGGA!" Miscellaneous Unlocking Merc *"Yeah!" *"Yessss!" *"Oh yessss." *"Oh Aye!" *"AW HELL YESS!" *"YESSSSSSS!" *"OH YESSS!" *"Oh yes." *"Oh will you look at that!" *"I say!" *"That's the ticket." *"Jolly good, on we go." *"How bracing." *"Tremendous!" Upon adding to squad *"Yes." *"Ah yes." *"Affirmative" *"Roger that." *"Wilco." *"Yeah." *"Hello." *"Hi." *"Well hello." *"Good day." *"How do you do?" *"Good to see you." *"Let's crack on then." *"Command acknowledged!" When previous Execution round was a win *"Well how delightful." When previous Execution round was a loss *"Well how lovely." Revived by Medic *"Thanks awfully." *"That's a deal better." *"Oh. MUCH better." *"Most refreshing." *"Remind me, why are we here? I mean, not...philosophically." *"Let's crack on then." *"Let's get on with it then." *"Jolly good, on we go." *"How bracing." *"Tremendous!" *"Cheers, Doc." *"That's the stuff." *"Forever in your debt." *"Fine work, doc." *"That'll do it!" *"It's a bracer, and no mistake." *"Thanks, Doc." Blinded *"Can't see a thing." *"Agh! Blind!" *"Ach, Blind. Can't see." *"Blind as a bloody bat here." *"Blinded, can't see." *"I'M BLIND HERE!" Concussed *"What the..." *"Oh my head..." *"Concussed...can't...urrgh..." *"They...grenade...I..." *"Oh dear…" *"Woah…" *"I…uuurgh...I…" *"Whuh? I…uh…" =Unused Quotes= Upon selection in full profile *"Stoker. Pleased to meet you." *"Empty threats aren't really my style." *"Remind me, why are we here? I mean, not…philosophically." Merc intro *"Do be careful of the napalm. Tricky stuff." *"When think about it, "firepower" really is the power of fire. Now all we need is earth and wind, eh?" *"Ooooh wicked burn." *"Oh don't be a bore about this. Can't abide a bore." *"Come on chaps, let's look lively here." *"Ah. You again. Delightful." *"Well, this is tedious." *"How lovely." *"Come on chaps, pull your fingers out." *"You're taking this all a bit seriously, aren't you?" *"Remember, your weapon is loaded, if you pull the trigger it WILL go bang." *"Piece of cake." *"Most guns have a safe end and a naughty end. You really should learn to tell one from the other." *"Ah, horseradish." *"Oh do bugger off." *"World's tiniest violin, go!" *"Madam, in the morning you'll still be a horrendous harridan. And I'll be drunk." Class response *"I'm a Fire Support." *"I'M A FIRE SUPPOOOOOORT!" Capturing the Objective *"Capturing Objective!" *"I'm capturing the Objective!" *"Once more, I'm capturing the Objective." *"I'M CAPTURING THE OBJECTIVE!" Building Barricade *"Building the Barricade." *"I'm building the Barricade!" Constructing Objective *"Constructing Objective!" *"I'm constructing the Objective!" *"I'm building Objective!" *"BUILDING OBJECTIVE!" *"I'M BUILDING THE OBJECTIVE!" Destroy Construction *"Destroy the construction." *"Destroy the bloody construction!" C4 armed *"I planted C4!" *"C4 planted at the objective!" *"C4 down!" *"C4's on the objective!" Throwing Air Strike Marker *"Fire support on the way!" *"INCOMING FIRE SUPPORT!" *"THIS IS THE FUN PART, EH?" *"AND HERE COMES THE GOOD STUFF." *"ORDNANCE ON THE WAY!" *"UNLOAD ON MY SMOKE!" *"FLARE OUT, AIRSTRIKE INCOMING!" *"THAT'S THE TICKET!" *"FIRE SUPPORT INCOMING!" *"AIRSTRIKE INCOMING!" *"DEPLOYING AIRSTRIKE MARKER!" *"FIRE SUPPORT, I HAZ IT! NAOW!" *"FIRE FROM THE BLOODY SKY!" *"GRAB YOUR ANKLES AND KISS YOUR ARSE GOODBYE! AIRSTRIKE INCOMING!" Dropping Ammo Pack *"Ammo Pack dropped." *"I have ammo for you." *"Here's Ammo" *"Ammo here." *"Lots of lovely ammo for you." *"Here, shoot these. At them." *"For all your shooting needs, here." *"Bullets, great buckets of the things." *"Munitions for you, should you require them." *"Allow me to resupply your ammo." *"Ammo for you." *"If your gun's hungry, I'll feed it." *"AMMO PACK HERE!" *"AMMO PACK DROPPED!" Throwing Molotov Grenade *"Do be careful of the napalm. Tricky stuff." *"Can you smell something burning?" Throwing Frag Grenade *"Grenade!" *"Catch!" *"Have one of these." *"Frag out!" *"Frag time!" *"FRAG OUT!" *"GRENADE OUT!" Finishing off downed enemy *"Oh shush." *"You stay there." *"Don’t make a fuss." *"Bad luck, eh?" *"Have a breather." Fire in the hole! *"Fire in the hole!" *"Outgoing." *"OUTGOING FIRE!" *"BLOODY TAKE THAT!" Command Completed *"Command completed!" Path cleared *"Path cleared!" *"Path is cleared!" Move out *"Move!" *"MOVE YOUR ARSE!" *"Get moving!" *"HURRY!" *"MOOVE!" Friendly Fire *"I say, would you mind awfully not shooting me. Thanks awfully." *"STOP BLOODY SHOOTING AT ME!" Help up teammate *"Tic toc, come on, hurry!" *"Come on, move your ass!" After killing more than 1 Enemy in short time period with non-melee weapon *"Any more for any more?" *"You want some? Anyone?" Round Start *"You! Charmed, charmed." Respawning *"This. Again." *"And here we all are." *"Once more unto the - oh never mind." *"This time, we get it right." *"This time, do it right." Taunts *"Madam." *"Sir." *"Whatever you are." *"Ohhhh, I say." *"Good effort."